All I Need
by Lithoniel
Summary: Sess/Kagome sonfic. Kagome thinks she has lost the one person she can be truly happy with. Crappy summary. Song is 'All I Need' by Within Temptation


_Okay, another songfic! This one, the song is "All I Need" by Within Temptation._

_The pairing is Sesshoumaru/Kagome, with Sesshoumaru being a little OOC and Kagome being a youkai. Don't like it, don't read and/or flame *shrugs*_

**_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Inuyasha or 'All I Need'. I'm not that talented._**

* * *

The girl stood on the cliff by the coast, her long black hair whipping around her face as she sang softly to herself. Her voice was light and beautiful, drifting on the breeze.

"_I'm dying to catch my breath  
__Oh why don't I ever learn?  
__I've lost all my trust now I'm surely trying  
__To turn it around_

_Can you still see?  
__The heart of me  
__All my agony fades away  
__When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down  
__For all I need  
__Make my heart a better place  
__Give me something I can believe  
__Don't tear me down  
__You've opened the door now  
__Don't let it close…"_

Tears rolled down her cheeks as she remembered her love, when she had last seen him…

"_I'm here on the edge again  
__I wish I could let it go  
__I know that I'm only one step away  
__From turning around…"_

A sob caught in her throat, but she kept singing anyway, her voice unaffected by her tears.

"_Can you still see?  
__The heart of me  
__All my agony fades away  
__When you hold me in your embrace_

_Don't tear me down  
__For all I need  
__Make my heart a better place  
__Give me something I can believe  
__Don't tear it down  
__What's left of me  
__Make my heart a better place…"_

Her voice grew stronger, her tears giving way to the irrational anger she felt at him having left her alone in this world that wasn't hers.

"_I've tried many times but nothing was real  
__Make it fade away  
__Don't break me down  
__I want to believe that this is for real  
__Save me from my fear  
__Don't tear me down…"_

Her anger faded, and her tears returned although she continued to sing determinedly.

"_Don't tear me down  
__For all I need  
__Make my heart a better place  
__Don't tear me down  
__For all I need  
__Make my heart a better place  
__Give me something I can believe  
__Don't tear it down  
__What's left of me  
__Make my heart a better place  
__Make my heart a better place…"_

The girl sank to her knees as she finished singing, her arms wrapped around her chest as she sobbed quietly. If only he was here…with his arms around her she could feel no pain, just happiness and completion. She could almost imagine him there, warm arms around her both comfortingly and possessively, while his silvery hair fell over her shoulder and his warm breath tickled her ear when he whispered her name. She could almost hear him berating her in his own fashion for crying over him…

"Kagome," a familiar voice said softly, and with a start she realised someone actually _was_ holding her. "Kagome?"

"Se-Sesshoumaru?" she managed, her bottom lip trembling. Sword-calloused but gentle and elegant hands tugged her into a standing position, and she was turned to look into a pair of familiar golden eyes. Her own slit-pupil, cerulean-blue orbs widened, and his lips twitched into the small smile he only ever bestowed upon her.

Despite his seemingly-healthy state, his clothes were torn, dirty and bloodstained. Kagome had never seen him in such a state, and she had known him for almost eighteen years now.

The inuyoukai's hand rose and his thumb tenderly wiped away her tears.

"Why are you crying, little miko youkai?" he asked in his deep, smooth baritone, and Kagome gave a watery smile as she wiped her eyes automatically.

"I'm not," she sniffed. Sesshoumaru's smile widened only slightly before he tugged her into his arms and pressed his face into her hair. "I missed you so much," she whispered in a tiny voice. Sesshoumaru held her tighter for a moment, then pulled away to grasp her chin lightly and lift her face to his.

"You waited for this Sesshoumaru." There was a slight amount of incredulity in his tone, and Kagome nodded with a small smile.

"Of course. I'll always wait for you," she admitted quietly, her eyes trailing over his features. "You are my mate, and nothing can change that." Even though she had thought him dead…

"Kagome…" Sesshoumaru's voice trailed off as he struggled to identify the emotion her words had evoked in him, but then he decided it wasn't important and wrapped one arm around her waist to pull her closer. "Kagome."

Before the girl could react, Sesshoumaru's lips were on hers and after a moment of surprise she responded passionately.

He was all she needed…

_All my agony fades away  
__When you hold me in your embrace…_

* * *

_So what do you think? Please review!_


End file.
